Cody's boyfriend
by rosegirl220
Summary: This is something I came up with randomly one day. I hope you all like it! :3 Rated: k


So, this story is when I did the whole 'NoCo' theme contest. I then asked if I should make it into a song-fiction, and you all said yes. So, here it is. This is my first song-fiction, and I'm sorry if it sucks. This takes place when the contestants were headed to their first destination.

Disclaimer: I own nothing by Total drama island - action - world tour, nor Big Time Rush.

As the Total Drama World Tour plane flew toward the contestants first destination, all the people on board were happily talking to one another. Whether it was talking about their time between seasons, or something that happened five minutes ago, they all were enjoying catching up with one-another.

I - Cody Andersons - was also talking to a friend. Well, she's not a friend. She's more along the lines of obsessed stalker. Her name is Sierra, and from the minute I meet her, she's been clinging to me like sticky-tape. I've been trying to be nice to her, but her obsessive nature makes it very hard to do so.

"I also know that you took singing lessons till the third grade, you are allergic to the school mystery meat, and that you faint whenever you see blood." Sierra stated, sounding very proud of herself.

"Wow. That's very….interesting you know those things Sierra." I said, choosing a word that fit what Sierra had just told me.

"Thanks!" Sierra said, still beaming with pride. She then started droning on-and-on about what else she knew about me. I zoned in and out of what she was saying. The things I heard her saying were both personal, and I was very concerned to how she learned these things.

'She's more insane than Izzy.' I thought. Even though I wasn't really listening to Sierra, I was could tell she was still talking to me. I then remembered she was crazy, but she did was crazy for me. 'Well…..I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least listen to her' I thought, zoning back into our conversation. This is what I heard her begin to say:

"So then me and my life-size Cody doll -" Okay, it's official, she's crazier than Izzy. I then decided I needed to get away from this obsessed stalker.

"Hey is that…. It is! Sierra look, it's him!" I exclaimed, pointing in the direction behind her.

"OMG, it is!" Sierra exclaimed, rabidly turning to look behind her. I then took this opportunity to slip away from her. I quickly bolted out of the room, and prayed that Sierra didn't see me run away. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't slow down until I was in the safety of the cargo hold.

I finally stopped when I noticed the massive piles of boxes around me. In a very embarrassing look around, I realized I was lost. I decided, since I was lost, to do a little exploring. I walked through the spaces between the boxes for what seemed like hours. I was about to turn around, when I heard a familiar voice talking.

"Finally, I'm away from all those psychos." A relieved voice said. I recognized the voice before I even saw the owner. Just to make sure, I peaked around a high stack of boxes, and saw my Indian-Canadian friend Noah leaning against another stack of boxes.

'He came here to get away to huh?' I wondered. I was about to say something, but Noah pulled out an Ipod from his right pocket, and looked around cautiously.

"Well, no ones around to hear me, and we do have to sing this season…." Noah said almost as if he was thinking out loud. He sighed, and turned his full attention to his Ipod. His bangs fell lightly in front of his left eye, giving him an oh-so-mysterious look. I felt my face turn red, and I immediately looked at my feet. For a moment, I actually thought Noah looked cute.

Noah gingerly pushed the bangs out of his eye, and gave one more nervous look around. "Man I hope no one hears me." Noah said, messing with the Ipod a bit. I smirked, and at that moment, I wish I had a tape recorder. I mean, I was friends with Noah, but I'll always take an opportunity to hang something over his head.

Noah gave one final sigh, and pressed a button on his Ipod. A familiar array of music and voices flowed out of the tiny device.

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend. (x4)_

I had to cover my mouth to keep from snickering. I honestly never expected Noah to be a closet BTR fan. At that moment, I was cursing myself for not brining a tape recorder with me.

The opening beats gave-way to the song, and Noah started sinning.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? (Yeah) And there isn't anything they could've said or done? And everyday I see you on your own. And I can't believe that you're alone. But I overheard your girls and this is what they said:_

My jaw dropped to the ground. I never expected Noah to be so good at sinning.

As he was sinning, he had this beautiful smile - a kind someone gets when they're doing something they really love. I blushed deeper, and I looked at the ground again. I thought Noah's smile was beautiful? What was wrong with me today? _ (Looking for a, looking for a) That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that. Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there. Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me. Can't you see all I really want to be?_

I looked back up at Noah. His bangs were back over his right eye, and he still had that smile. I felt my heart pick up speed, and I got this goofy grin on my face. The truth was, ever since the awake-a-thon thing, I've had a bit of a crush on Noah. I told myself it was only a phase, and that I'd eventually forget about Noah.

Of course, here I was, all blush faced, grinning like an idiot, and hoping - no, praying that the song Noah was sinning was for me. I closed my eyes, and began to slowly sway as Noah continued sinning the song. _ Is your boyfriend, can't fight that. Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back. I don't care at all what you done before All I really want is to be your. Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words. So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard. I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer, But I know I gotta put myself for worse. See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that: That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that. Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there. Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me. Can't you see all I really want to be? Is your boyfriend, can't fight that. Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back. I don't care at all what you done before. All I really want is to be your. Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend (x4) If you tell me where, I'm waiting here. Everyday like slum-dog millionaire. Bigger than the "Twilight" love affair. I'll be here, boy, I swear._

My eyes went wide, and I gasped a little.

'Wait, did he say boy?' I wondered 'Wasn't the lyric supposed to be "girl I swear"? Wait maybe he's….he's gay.' I then stared at him the rest of the song, wondering if Noah was truly gay.

_(Looking for a, looking for a) That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that. Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there. Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me. Can't you see all I really want to be? Is your boyfriend, can't fight that. Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back. I don't care at all what you done before. All I really want is to be your. Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend (x2) (Your boyfriend) Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend (Your boyfriend) All I really want is to be your. (Boyfriend) Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend (x3) All I really want is to be your. Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend (x3) All I really want is to be your._

When Noah was finished, he still had that smile. I then came out from behind the boxes, and his smile faded. He then got all blushed-face, and had utter shock engraved on his face. There was a bit of an awkward silence, but I happily broke it.

"You have a very lovely sinning voice." I tell Noah, giving him a bit of a smile. Noah's blush gets deeper, and he starts lightly biting his lower-lip.

"Thanks, I guess…." Noah muttered, still biting his bottom lip. There was another silence, and I had to brake it again.

"Hey Noah, that song you were sinning, was it…..you know, for me?" I asked with a bit of hesitation. Noah's blush became even deeper, (if that's even possible) and started biting his lower-lip even harder.

"W-why would you even ask that?" Noah asks, stuttering a bit.

"Well, I…..I was asking because….I sort of have a…. bit of a…..crush on you." I said, not being able to form a complete sentence. Noah's eyes widened, and his blush deepened even more.

"Well…I-I guess…..I sort of like you to." Noah stuttered. A much less awkward silence followed. Noah slowly leaned in closer to me, and puckered his lips. I did the same, and waited for Noah's lips to meet mine.

"Ha, I KNEW you two liked each other!" Izzy exclaimed, dropping from her perch on the top of a high piled stack of boxes. We both jumped, and Izzy started rolling on the floor, laughing her butt off.

"Oh, you two are soooooo funny!" Izzy said through her laughter.

"Why were you spying on us Izzy?" Me and Noah asked in perfect unison. Izzy started laughing even harder, and tears started to roll down her face.

"Oh man, you two are so perfect together!" Izzy said through her intense laugher. "Don't worry you lovebirds, I wasn't going to tell anyone about your little kiss in the cargo hold." Izzy then finally started to calm down. She finally regained her control, and headed toward what was probably the exit. "Come on you two! We need to get back to the main room before someone comes looking for us!" She then leaped gracefully out of the cargo hold. Me and Noah gave each other a quick well-what-should-we-do-now look, and headed to the main room as well.

On the way back, I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. I told Noah about my crush on him, and I almost kissed him. I was confused about if I really liked Noah, and I didn't want to hurt his feeling any if it turned out if I didn't love him like I thought I did.

We finally got back to the main room, and Noah let me go in first. As soon as I entered, I was captured in a hug by Sierra.

"Oh Cody, thank heavens your back!" Sierra exclaimed. "I thought you might've fallen out of the plane or something!" She then took me by the wrist, and lead me back to where I was originally sitting before I left. Of course, as this happened, all I could think about was what happened a few minutes ago.

As Sierra started telling me more things I knew about me, I only knew one thing: this season was going to be very interesting.

So, this was my first song-fiction. Was it good, bad, or other?

Anyway, I finished this at like 12:30 at night. I'm soooooo sorry if it's rushed. Also: I tried my best to keep everyone in character. Please read and review when you have the chance!


End file.
